User blog:Hasdi/Initial Announcement
Hey guys, I am here to announce the Filmbender Wiki, a new Wiki for The Last Airbender film. Don't forget to for an account when you edit. Hey guys, I am here to announce the Filmbender Wiki, a new Wiki for The Last Airbender film. Don't forget to for an account when you edit. What happened to the film pages on Avatar Wiki? They are still there for now, but I don't want to lead the editing efforts any more. Suzon seems interested to take over so I wish him the best. The community recently decided not to spin off the film pages into a separate wiki and a similar proposal I made was shot down a year ago. This Wiki is strictly my own effort, not endorsed by the community. I have resigned to the fact the most A:TLA fans hate the movie.Polls for The Last Airbender film I don't want to spend the rest of my life reading and deleting hateful, bigoted and racist comments against the film and the film fans. I didn't make the movie. I just happen to like it. If the haters won't leave and let the film fans be, then we should go. It's that simple. I gave it two years more than I should have, so nobody can tell me I didn't give A:TLA fandom a chance to grow up. At least Avatar Wiki admins (if not the community) are tolerant of the film. Other A:TLA sites are more loathing. Even Ted, the owner of lastairbenderfans.com, make no secret of his disdain and disappointment of the film. It's like trying to hold a Bible study in the middle of a synagogue. Film fans are not wanted or welcomed here. We are on our own. A:TLA staff members are not helping either. Yes, I am looking at you too, Bryan. Most of us don't get a chance to have $150 million movie based on our work and be a financial success. Even if it turned out bad, at least it showed to the world that our s**t matters. At the recent SDCC, Dee Bradley Baker even offered to blow himself up with M. Night Shyamalan, just to atone for his sins for voicing Appa and Momo in the movie.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrgD8O3ur_k Like we don't have enough death threats against M. Night and the cast and crew. Sure, they were probably not being serious when they wrote those nasty comments, just like the coward who gunned down those 12 people in Colorado. Anyway, this Wiki is for the film fans, not for the haters, and definitely not members of racebending.com. As the admin, I am going to be more strict about banning them from the site. I'd like to spend more time building up content and information on the film, rather than responding to haters on Avatar Wiki and engage in idiotic edit wars (and endless forums) with haters on inaccurate facts on the film. I hope other film fans will join me, since film fans are more knowledgeable about the film than the haters. FYI, the official website http://www.lastairbendermovie.com was decommissioned several days ago. I don't know if the sequels will be happening in the near future, but we are definitely not getting a reboot. Paramount seems more interested in adapting other "hit" materials, and have other Nickelodeon Movies to worry about like Fun Size, Ninja Turtles, Spongebob 2, and Tintin 2. On the other hand, there is no official statement from Paramount that the trilogy is cancelled. It could be a Back to the Future scenario or The Matrix, or even The Neverending Story. If it is cancelled, let me just say guys, it's been a ride. Adios, amigos. References Category:Blog posts